Who Would Have Thought
by vicky7389
Summary: Hermione's life doesn't turn out how she planned.  Now it's her chance to have some fun and always do what she's wanted to.
1. Chapter 1

As always, nothing belongs to me.

* * *

><p>Hermione glanced at her watch every few minutes. Today had been draining to say the least and she couldn't wait to leave the Ministry for the weekend. Questioning herself as to why she stayed at this mundane 9 to 5 job, she was drawn out of her thoughts when her boss barged into her office.<p>

"Granger, is that report on the latest Hippogriff study done yet?"

"Yes sir, I gave it to your secretary about an hour ago."

"Oh, well if that's the case, you can leave early. Have a nice weekend! Oh, and tell Ron that he had some bloody amazing saves last game, will ya?"

She half smiled. "Sure. You have a good weekend also, sir."

Packing up her briefcase she practically ran to the elevators and into the main lobby. A maintenance worker was roping off the floos and wouldn't let her pass.

"Floos are broken m'am. Gotta apparate or leave the muggle way. Sorry." Huffing, she spun and apparated to her doorstep.

Tired couldn't begin to explain how she felt. After a long work day, all she wanted to do was lay on the couch, kick off her shoes, and read a book with a large glass of wine. It would have been great, if when she went inside and opened the bedroom door that she hadn't found her fiancée in their bed with another woman.

"What the hell?" Ron turned his head toward the noise and pushed the girl off of him. The woman grabbed her clothes and ran out of the room. Hermione shut the door and turned to Ron, who was attempting to put his clothes back on.

"Really Ronald? You have the nerve to bring that whore into our house and fuck her in our bed! Get the hell out or else I will hex you into oblivion!" She was fuming. Four years had just gone to waste. Ron accioed a duffel bag and began emptying his drawers into it.

"Hermione, listen, I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I don't even know her that well."

"Do you think that makes it better? That you cheated on me with a girl you hardly know? Ron, we are getting married in 2 months, what are we going to tell everybody?"

He stared at her for a few moments. "I'm sorry Mione, but I don't think we should get married any more...I felt pressured! Mum was going on and on about how Ginny was already pregnant and that I needed to make you an honest woman." She could see tears starting to form in his eyes. "She's been going on about how important family is ever since Fred died and how much she wants more grandchildren. I can't do it, Mione, I can't!"

Now she was crying. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was either break up with you or marry you and I didn't have the heart to tell you that I'm not in love with you anymore," he choked.

She heard the front door open and slam shut.

"You're not?"

"No. I mean, I still love you, like a best friend but I'm not ready to marry and have kids, you know? I feel like I need to do more in life than what Mum expects me to." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I know you don't want to have a lot of kids and you want to keep your career. I feel like I would hold you back."

"Ron, I'm sorry that you felt pressured, but you could have just told me. I would have understood and we wouldn't be in this position right now." She got up and crossed the living room into the kitchen to grab a bottle of red wine.

"Glass?" she asked. He shook his head. After pouring her glass she sat back down on the bed.

"I know it doesn't seem like it Ron, but I'm not angry. I just wish there was a better way for me to find out." She drew a long gulp and looked at him questioningly. "What are you going to do now?"

"I guess move back to the Burrow. I'll tell Mum what happened and own up to it. She'll be right pissed, but it's my fault."

Her tears were gone by now and she elbowed his stomach. "You're right, it is."

Ron stood up and grabbed his duffel bag. "So, this is it?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, for everything that I put you through. I'll come back in a week for the rest of my stuff." He turned and apparated out of the room.

"Bye Ronald." Grabbing the bottle of wine she collapsed on the couch. Feeling both emotionally and physically exhausted, she poured herself some more wine and settled in for her quiet night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's just say that he's lucky he still has his you-know-whats. Mum was about to send out 20 howlers to that girl he was with before he convinced her not to," Ginny exclaimed between bites.

"Serves him right. I almost set canaries after him again, but he started explaining himself before I got out my wand."

Hermione decided to take a few weeks vacation and spend some time much needed time with Ginny, who, between two kids and a house to manage, had a schedule that even the Minister couldn't get a word in. Harry luckily also had some time off and took the kids to Shell Cottage to see Bill and Fleur. The two had taken a break from shopping to sit down at a bistro and enjoy the summer day.

"What are you going to do for your last few days of vacation?"

"I have a few books on reserve at Flourish and need some more basic potion supplies, so I figure a trip to Diagon is in order. And last night Professor McGonagall owled me and asked if I would like to come by Hogwarts for lunch. I haven't really been back there since graduation, so it should be nice to see everyone."

"Oh! Tell Neville I say hi and that I want to see a picture of the babies when Luna decides to pop them out."

"I know! Leave it to Neville to be the father of triplets. I have trouble babysitting your two and I'm ready to put a silencing charm on them after 5 minutes."

"Yeah, those two together could have given old Voldy a run for his money. I don't care what my mother says, I'll be grateful when I send them off on the Express" She wore an almost too excited look on her face. "The day they get that letter I'll drag them to Diagon and skip through the shops." She laughed and finished off her latte.

"I think it's time to get back to shopping. I saw a beautiful dress at a boutique around the corner that I don't think I could leave without having."

They paid their check and began walking back towards the shops when a man walking by ran into Hermione, knocking her into the ground.

"Sorry there m'am, didn't watch whaur I was going." He held out her hand for her and pulled her off the cobblestone street.

"It's ok, nothing major. I think I'll be alright." She looked up at him and to and realizing who he was, laughed it off.

"Oliver? The Oliver Wood?" He nodded. "It's Hermione, Hermione Granger, Harry's friend." She wasn't sure if he remembered her.

"Ay, aye. You're that lass that was always sittin' up in the stands at our practices. Always had a book in yer hand if I recall."

She smiled. "Yes, that was me. Oh and this is Harry's wife, Ginny," she said gesturing to her friend beside her. "What are doing in London? Weren't you with a team in Ireland?"

"I was, until a chaser ran straight into me, shatterin' my shoulder and sent me into early retirement. I've been living over here with some friends until I found myself a job, which just happened if I must say."

"Oh? Where?"

"Hogwarts. I'll be the flying instructor and Quidditch referee. McGonagall called me for a meeting a couple days ago and I just got back."

"Congratulations! I'm sure you'll be glad to be back, especially when you're still around Quidditch."

"Aye. It should be fine. She did mention about meeting you before the term starts. Should be interesting when you here what she has to say."

"Yes, she owled me about a week ago and invited me to the castle for a weekend. I haven't seen a lot of the professors in a while, so it should be good to catch up."

"I think that she has some more positions to fill, but you didn't hear that from me." He smiled and winked. "Well ladies, I have to go. See yer later Hermione, and Ginny." He set off into the opposite direction and disappeared into the busy street.

"Well that was interesting. Do you think it's possible McGonagall's going to offer me a position?"

"She could. I mean, you were top of the class and would be great as a professor." They started back up the street again. "I wouldn't be surprised. Plus, you hate your job now. Working in that dreary office and all."

"I don't hate it. Well, maybe a little. I'm just not the type of person to sit at a desk all day and sort through paperwork."

Arriving at the boutique, she thought of what teaching would be like. Would she be a good professor?

Her thoughts quickly vanished when she heard a squeal from Ginny and saw the dress she was referring to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New chapters should be up every day or every other day, depending on my schedule. Also, there will be later ships, but they're a secret for now ;) **

**Review please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping out of the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione tapped the brick wall and the archway opened into Diagon Alley. She could remember when she was 11, using the floo for the first time and walking through the street with her wide eyed parents in tow. The archway closed behind her and she began her trek to Flourish and Botts, her longtime favorite when it came to magical books.

Entering the shop, she strode up the register and asked the worker to look up her reserved books.

"We were able to fill all of the order, except for one, m'am," he informed her.

"Which one do you not have in stock?"

"Cultivating Potion Ingredients from the Mediterranean. Not a very popular title, so we typically only keep one or two in stock. It was sold right before we received your owl."

"If you don't mind me asking, who purchased it?"

"Don't know his name m'am, but he was a tall, dark fellow. Black hair and clothes and wore a scowl. I think he's a potions master, which would explain his purchase."

Cursing her old potions professor, she paid for her purchase and bid the worker good day. Stepping back into the bright sun, she watched some eager students pass by, no doubt buying their cauldrons and books.

'Oh how I would give to be in their shoes, eager for my first lesson and mixing some basic potions,' she thought to herself.

Walking along the shops, Hermione stopped in at Honeydukes and picked up some sugar quills and licorice wands, some of her parents favorites. George wasn't by the WW in Diagon, so she left him a message to owl her when he stopped in. Finally deciding that she had everything she came for, she shrunk her bags, then turned and apparated for Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Arriving outside the gate, she set her patronus up to Hagrid to let her in. After a few minutes he strode up to the gate and let her in.<p>

"Hermione! Lemme walk yeh up ter the castle. How yeh been?"

"Great Hagrid, enjoying a little bit of vacation. How about you?"

"Pretty good. Work in ter summer is quiet an' slow, jus' how I like it."

"That's fantastic Hagrid!" He walked her up to the castle doors and left her to her business, but not before making her promise to catch up sometime soon.

Walking through the castle for the first time since graduating, memories flooded her and soon she was at the gargoyle leading up the Headmistress' office. Saying the password given to her in the letter from Minerva, she went up the stairs and knocked on the office door.

She heard a loud "Come in!" and pushed open the door.

"Why hello Hermione. Please, do sit." She took the seat across from Minerva and settled in.

"Well it's a long time since you were last here, four years if I am correct?" She nodded.

"Indeed, a very long time. Now, to get to what I really asked you here for today. I presume that you've heard about Madam Pince?"

"Yes, it was very unfortunate. Dragon Pox, was it?"

Nodding, she continued. "Very dreadful illness, took us by surprise, which is why I owled you. We are currently looking for a new librarian and the first name that came to mind was yours." She paused, letting the information sink in. "Now, we currently have no teaching positions open, but if you like, you can come on as librarian and possibly fill a position when one does become vacant."

Hermione sat there, unsure of what to do. She had a job which, while she loved the subject matter, was not fond of. She also thought of Ron and what he said about her career. She didn't want to be stuck at the ministry for thirty more years and dread going to work everyday. Surprising herself, she knew what she had to do.

"Minerva, I would love to become the new librarian."

McGonagall smiled. "Welcome to the staff, Hermione. I will owl you in a few days with details." Extending her hand, they shook and Hermione walked out of the office feeling amazing. She could do this, she could finally get out of that office.

Now all she had to do was quit her job.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Walking down the steps and into the hallway, Hermione could not put into words what she was currently feeling. When did she start making life decisions on a whim? But she couldn't think of it as anything but for the better. She loved books, and to work with them everyday had always been a dream for her. There was also the plus of being back at Hogwarts, where her life as a witch began. Glowing with glee, she made her way down to the Great Hall, where Minerva had invited her to lunch with her future colleagues.

Entering the Great Hall, everyone seated at the head table glanced up, many smiling at the familiar face about to join them. McGonagall soon entered after her and gestured to the seat between her head chair and the ever joyful Professor Snape. Soon she was seated and Minerva began with her introduction.

"As you all can see we have a guest with us for lunch today. But this visit will not be her last, as she has just joined the staff, filling the recently vacated librarian position," she paused, "so to you Hermione, I wish you good luck and welcome back to Hogwarts" She rose her goblet to her, as did the rest of the staff.

"Thank you and I cannot wait to begin working with you all."

Inwardly, she was beaming. She was now amongst her former professors in a setting where they didn't decide on her marks and she would have to become accustomed to not referring to everyone as Professor.

Their meals soon appeared on the plates in front of them. Forgetting how excellent the cooking was at Hogwarts, she reminded herself to stop by the kitchens and visit the house elves. Just then, she had remembered her morning and her visit to Flourish and Botts. Not being able to buy the potions book, she decided to bring up the matter with the man seated next to her.

"Professor Snape?"

Finishing his last bite he wiped his mouth and turned to her. "_Yes_, Miss Granger?"

"I was recently reading this month's copy of _Potions Weekly_ and they mentioned a very interesting title, Cultivating Potion Ingredients from the Mediterranean. The review sounded brilliant and I was wondering if you had a chance to read it?"

"Why yes, I have Miss Granger. Very informative and useful if someone interested in potions intends to travel to that location. Still interested in potions, are you?"

"Of course! Potions has always been a fascinating subject and I've often brewed some basic, much needed potions at home."

"Well Miss Granger, it really does not surprise me that out of the Golden Trio, you are the only one who really grasped any information from my class."

Laughing into her goblet, she turned back to him. "It's nice to think that still speak so highly of my best friends."

"Indeed. Next time I see those two dunderheads, I will have to remind them that they only received an Acceptable in Potions due to help from a book that I wrote in. Not to mention the fact that they never returned for a seventh year, which really questions their abilities." Finishing his coffee, Snape rose from the table and without a goodbye exited through the back door.

"Sorry if Severus was quite brash, he always gets like this when the start of term nears," Minerva informed her with reassurance.

"I guess the thought of instructing first years who explode cauldrons would put anyone in a bad mood." Hermione laughed to herself and drank the last of her pumpkin juice.

Remembering that she had to stop by the Ministry to put in her two weeks, Hermione stood up and bid everyone a good afternoon. Making her way out of the castle, she stopped by the library to take in the moment. In a few weeks time she would be back here, caring for the thousands of books in the this room. Breaking out of her thoughts and closing the library doors, she was soon outside the gate. Looking back at the castle, she smile and apparated, destination: the Ministry.


End file.
